Time, Time, Time again
by DinoTrap997
Summary: It is a 2 part story about SW,SS,M,BD,BB,KO and it is about when they pair up and begin to have fluffy/sexual fun. Only warning: Fluffiness and Sexiness.
1. Don't stop me now

Time, Time, Time again.

Part 1: Don't stop me now.

Pairings: BB x BD, KO x BD, SW x M

Warning: Sexiness and fluff.

'Heh, who knew you liked to be sang to before you went to sleep' I snorted as I looked over at a very embarrassed Knockout.

'Well I do okay! I'm sorry...I'm just having a hard time sleeping that's all' Knockout yelled then calmed into an apology.

'Hey now. No need for that doc. I was only teasin' ya. Heh, but alright you wanna a song then you'll get one'  
I said smiling calmly at Knockout which smiled in return and sighed as he settled back down into the berth.

I sighed as well thinking *Oh hell I might as well, he won't stop whinning over wise*

I sat at the side of Knockout's berth and started singing.

A long, long time ago there was something called dreams.  
If you closed your eyes and rested your head, you'd soon come to see The Land Of Dreams.  
You need to see that you'll soon be whisked away. By the dreams of your desires.  
So if you close your eyes and rest you head, you'll then come to see...The Land Of Dreams.

Reach for the stars and think about your future.  
It may not be a pretty sight, but I need you to understand.  
That I'll always be by your side...

A long, long time ago there was something called dreams.  
If you closed your eyes and rested your head, you'll soon come to see The Land Of Dreams.  
A long, long time ago...

There was something...  
Called...Dreams...

I whispered the last part of the song seeing that Knockout was in deep recharge.

'At last' I sighed and kissed him gentally on his fore helm. I heard Knockout sigh under the touch as he shifted to face me.

I was about to get up and leave when Knockout subconsciously grabbed my wrist and groaned in his sleep. I sighned again, Knockout wasn't going to let go anytime soon so I gentally shook off his hand as much as I wanted to stay I had work to do.

Knockout again subconsciously grabbed me, this time it seemed like he was awake. But I knew he was still in recharge.  
I looked at how Knockout had grabbed me. He seemed to have lauched himself and was slightly clinging from my neck and chassis.

I groaned, Knockout did this everytime I tried to leave after putting him to bed.  
But today he did something which neither of us had saw coming...  
Knockout, still in recharge, turned himself so he was facing me and then out of the blue he...  
Just kissed me...

'Watashi no jinsei no ai' Knockout said smiling 'The Love Of My Life' He repeated with a huge smile on his face plates.

(You called Optimus?) Bumblebee asked through a series of beeps and whirls.

'Indeed Bumblebee, I've got a mission for you.' Optimus said calmly and was wearing a small smile along side that calmness he showed.

(Mission? Sweet. What kind of mission?) Bumblebee asked again this time his tone full of excitment.

'Energon scouting if you don't mind.' Optimus answered but that small smile was now gone.

(Kay! Where to?) Bumblebee looked over at Ratchet and then down at the kids over on the ledge.

'Northen Jasper, just a 50 minuet drive from base. But we'll groundbridge you there for it would get you there a lot faster.' Ratchet was the one to answer this time and he typed in the co-ordinates and activated the groundbridge.

(So, is this solo or pair up? Also is it recon or can I kick some 'Con butt if I see one?) Bee asked yet again with all but excitment and joy.

'Hmhmhmhm. It's solo and no it's not recon. Safe journies.' Optimus smiled again as he watched Bumblebee leave through the groundbridge.

(Hmmm, seems peaceful. For now that is.) Bumblebee hummed to himself but did not expect to see what he saw when he rounded the next corner.

'Oh for the love of...Damn it! How do you get these things off!' I yelled. At that moment in time everything at Bee's angle seemed very wrong.

It looked like I was being attacked by something or worse. But I wasn't I was trying to get these blasted thick vines off, which had suddenly come out of nowhere.

*Note to self: Look where your going you blasting idiot!* I yelled in my subconsious but did not see the yellow scout making his way for me.

(Need some help?)

My head snapped up to see Bumblebee walking up to me. I was shocked. I did not hear him walking up to me. I was so blind today.

'Hn, like you could help me. And why do you wanna help me kid?' I turned around then looked back at the young scout with a quizzical expression.

(Well I can and because, if you did not notice, you could need the assistance.) Bumblebee said pointing at the current problem which was very clear for anyone to see. Anyone that walked by that is.

*Long sigh* 'If you think you can get me out without you gettin ya self in, then by all means...*Smirk*  
Knock yourself Out.' I said with a bit of a smirk on my face plates when I finish my sentence.

(Great! Well just stay still okay? I don't need to letcure you about what to do, since your a medic you should know.) Bumblebee said as he crouched down for the nearist vine.

'Down right you won't and yes I am a medic, go ahead if you think you can.' I smirked again this time Bee noticed the smirk on my face plates but ignored it.

(Damn these vines are thick, they don't seem to want to leave!) Bumblebee said as he tried to yank the bottom vine which was wrapped around my legs and waist.

'You see my problem now kid? These things seem impossible to get off!' I asked in a surprisingly calm manner as I watched Bumblebee struggling with getting me free.

(What's impossible is possible! Don't you be giving into these Primus for saken plants yet!  
It's a sign of weakness.) Bumblebee claimed as he saw that the vine he had been trying to break was slowly ripping. So Bee continued to stretch at the plant until we both heard a loud snap of the vine.

'Don't letcure me on what's, what kid cause I don't wanna hear it. Well anywho looks like we're starting to get some where. You got anything sharp kid?' At first I was annoyed by being letcured by somebot younger than me, but then an idea hit me so I asked him for something sharp.

(Well yea I got a mini knife which I don't use anymore. Why?) Bumblebee asked not yet catching on to what I was asking him.

'I don't think that I should give you any details, on what I want you to do with that knife now do I kid?'  
I said giving Bumblebee a little hint which he then caught on to what I was asking.

(Oh! I get it, you want me to cut you free from those vines with my mini knife. Why didn't I think of that?)  
Bee said both sarcastically and happily, since he finally knew what to do and was going to go through with my plan.

'About time ya caught on kiddo. Heh, who knew I'd end up needing an Autobot's assistance.' I said to Bee then to myself. The last part, however, I was hoping he didn't hear.

(Well that wasn't very nice to say, even though I'm here helping you. You may be a 'Con Breakdown.  
But your a good bot and maybe you'll see that in yourself someday too.) Bumblebee finished to see me looking away from him.

(Something wrong?) Bumblebee asked in a worried tone of voice, even though he didn't have one.

*Sniff* 'No, no. It's just no-one has ever said anything so nice about me before. I'm sorry that you heard what you did.' I said, when I realised what I said it was too late to take it back. I had just apologised to an Autobot without even thinking.

(It's okay Breakdown and I'm surprised. Surprised no-one would say anything nice about you.  
Here's what I think of you now...I think your very brave and strong, also your not affraid to protect someone with your life if it come to something like that. Also your the kindest 'Con I've met, apart from a few times where you kicked my can. But my words to you are not a lie so it's okay to be open Breakdown. Don't be affraid to show how you feel. It's a natural thing for all us Cybertronians.) Bumblebee finished the longest speech he has ever made in a very long time, which nearly had me balling over the shower of complements and affections coming from the yellow scout.

'For crying out loud! Why are you even saying all that? I'm not like that okay! Will you cut me free so I can get out of here before any unwanted attention comes this way?' I said still stiffled by the rain of complements and affections which I was not use to.

(Yea I will, but all what I said about you is true. And yea you are like that, that's how I see you and I'm not taking any of that back alright?) Bumblebee said again, I was trying my best at this point to keep myself in control of my feelings. But never in my life had I heard so much comforting and calming words, it was getting harder and harder to keep my emotions in check.

'Will ya be quiet! For Primus sake, for a bot that can't techncally talk you talk a lot.' I yelled. I turned my helm away from Bumblebee trying to make this go a little bit faster.

*Giggle* (Sorry, but I've never seen a 'Con so worked up about something such as emotions.)  
Bumblebee let out a laugh, which was a few little hiccupping beeps, and sighed when he saw I was not going to talk for a while.

(Come on, don't be like that. Breakdown talk to me.) Bumblebee had a way with words but, I ignored him nevertheless. Bumblebee what getting annoyed so he finally cut me free and before I could get away he grabbed me and dragged me into an awkward hug.

'The slag? What are you doing?' I asked in a bit of a embarrassed tone of voice. This hug was very awkward and Bee didn't seem to be wanting to move. So I sighed in annoyance and turned myself so the hug was a little less awkward.

(Your never alone. Remember that Breakdown) Bumblebee rubbed his head, in a cat like motion, against my large chassis and planted a small kiss just at the top of my stomach.  
I sighed and smiled. This might not of been so bad if we were not in a place where someone or somebot could just walk by and see us.

'Yea, I guess. Thx kid' I said still smiling at Bumblebee and he seemed to smile back. This was a day I may not forget anytime soon.

(Your very welcome) Bee said smiling back as the two of us walked half way back to the Southern part of Jasper together...

'Soundwave report' Megatron said in his usual deep tones. The two of them were at the bridge in that moment of time, Soundwave nodded and started his report.

{Soundwave's report: Minor damage to the ships main frame, Energon scouting missions have suddenly all been stopped and Breakdown has not yet returned from his patrol} Soundwave said using his usual voice which was through tones and beats, somewhat like a guitar or drum.

'Is that so? Hmmm, well send Lazerbeak to find Breakdown. I have an idea on who might of stopped the Energon miners.' Megatron ordered and Soundwave simply nodded as he sent off Lazerbeak to find Breakdown.

Megatron noticed that Soundwave had now nothing to do but wait for his bird to return, with Breakdown's current co-ordiantes. So Megatron then said this...

'Soundwave. Do you wish to accompany me in finding our mining interupter?' Megatron asked, he knew that Soundwave always follows so he was surprised when this happened.

{Answer: Negative Reason: Need to watch over the troops at the mine} Soundwave said as he simply turned and walked two feet down the hall way then stopped. Soundwave then typed something onto the computer, which simply responded by showing some simple video feed of the miners.

Megatron was stunned, he thought that Soundwave would just nod and follow him. But this time he told him no and walked away. But Megatron was having none of it, he wasn't angry at Soundwave for refusing.  
He was mad at him self for not being able to convince his T.I.C to come with him.

So Megatron then walked up to Soundwave and placed one of his servos over one of Soundwave's sholders.  
Soundwave looked behind him slightly to see Megatron still in the same room as him.

{Not to be rude, but I thought you had left to go find the mining interupter} Soundwave said, he wasn't trying to sound rude but he truely thought that Megatron had gone hunting for the interupter.

'Understandable but it seems that my guess was right, if our interupter was who I think it was then I could use your help tracking him.' Megatron honestly had no clue if it was truely who he thought it was. But he really wanted Soundwave to come with him.

{Guess: Starscream Reason: He's the only one not on the ship appart from the troopers} Soundwave said and a small smile from Megatron greeted him when he looked over at Megatron.

'Indeed Soundwave, but I must ask you something.' Megatron smirked as Soundwave looked his way again.  
Not fully turning around yet, but just looking in his direction before looking at the screen again.

{And what might that be?} Soundwave asked not noticing how close Megatron was until he breathed down his neck.

'What would the logical responce be to this?' Megatron said gentally grabbing one of Soundwave sholders again and leaned down next to his neck. When he got to Soundwave's neck, Soundwave had caught onto what Megatron meant but was too late to do anything. For Megatron had attached himself to his neck and started sucking on his neck cables.

{Hnnn} Soundwave moaned, he was surprised in himself but that did not matter at the moment.  
All he cared about was what the hell Megatron was doing to him and why the hell he was doing it in the first place.

Megatron smirked and sucked down a little harder causing Soundwave to moan again.  
Without being asked Soundwave tilted his helm a little so Megatron could work on his neck better.

/Good boy/ Megatron said in his mind, he knew Soundwave could hear him. But it seemed he was trying to ignore it.

Soundwave blushed over the pet name and moaned again when Megatron hit a sweet spot on his neck.  
Megatron knew that he did, because Soundwave was sending happy vibes off and that meant he hit a good spot.  
So Megatron gentally teased the area with his teeth, which caused Soundwave to groan in pleasure.  
Megatron then resumed sucking and licking at the new area, it was driving Soundwave insane.

/Enjoying yourself Sounder?/ Megatron asked looking up from an slanted angle since his face was plunged into the side of Soundwave's head.

/Do I need to answer that question?/ Soundwave asked sarcastically and earned a sweet little suck in return.

/Don't need your sarcasim Sounder/ Megatron laughed lightly turning Soundwave around to face him.

/When has that stopped me before?/ Soundwave asked grinning even though Megatron could not see it.

/It hasn't/ Megatron smiled back even though he didn't know if Soundwave smiled first.

If anybot walked in right now they would think that Soundwave and Megatron was having a staring contest, because they were both so quiet. Which was a start for Megatron and nothing new for Soundwave.

/Not to interup our daydreaming contest sweetspark, but shouldn't we be finding 'Screamer?/  
Soundwave asked using Megatron's old nickname even though they were not bonded. Yet.

/Well it's been a while since you last called me that. Hahaha. But yes we should be off/ Megatron smirked and started to walk off, pleased he had convinced Soundwave to come with him.

'You should be able to get back to Southern Jasper from here kid.' I said as I transformed into my robot form. For half way down we transformed and drove the rest of the way.

(Thanks for driving me all the way here Breaky) Bumblebee said using my nickname which he heard Knockout and Bulkhead use when they were fighting or talking.  
Fighting for Bulkhead, talking for Knockout.

'No problemo kid. I should be off' I said turning around when Bee grabbed my arm again.

'What?' I asked almost giggling at Bee funny attitude today. Almost.

(Well...ermm, you...ermm...never mind) Bee started but shook his helm and let go of my arm.

'Come on kid spill it, ya might as well' I said smirking at how Bee suddenly got all nervous around me.

( you...ermm...Drive me the rest of the way home. I kinda like you to talk to ya know) Bee said finally getting what he had to off his chassis.

*Smirk* 'Heh, why not kid' I smiled warmly down at Bumblebee which was taken aback by my sudden change in attitude.

( you.) Bee stuttered, he had no idea why he was so nervous around me all of a sudden.  
Then again, this was a 'Con he was talking to. But that wasn't it, he didn't mind me being a 'Con so what was it that made him so nervous.

'Your welcome' I smiled warmly at Bee again which seemed like he was going to faint.

'You okay kid?' I asked with a soft worried expression on my face.

(Ahh... , I mean yes I'm fine. I'm just...err...I..) Bee turned around with an embarrassed look in his optics, he was affraid to look at me.

My medical training kicked in and I placed my servo over Bee's fore helm which startled him.  
He was a normal temperature for him to be at. So what seemed to be wrong?

'Bee, can you tell me what's wrong. You seem unwell, but your temperature seems normal. Which confuses me, tell me what's wrong. Your acting very strange and that may not be normal, so spill'  
I said very calmly but me calling him 'Bee' just startled him even more so.

(Ermm...I...Ermm, I feel just fine...And ermm, you just startled me when you smiled at me...Never seen a 'Con smile before that's all. And did you just use my nickname for the first time?) Bee started off nervous but when he realised I called him by his nickname his nevousness melted away like it wasn't even there to start with.

'There we go, there's the Bee we all know and love. *Smirk* For an Autobot that is. I didn't mean to startle ya kid, it's a habit. I smile at Knockout a lot when he's suddenly got the nervous wreck button on. It helps him calm down, so seeing you like that. I knew what worked for him so I tried on you. Subconsiously of course, no real reason for doing it over wise.' I said in a teasing manner at first then went into a semi serious tone.

(Wait, what? Did you just say 'There's the Bee we all know and love' Did you seriously just say that? Or I must be hearing things. But seriously, I did not expect you to say that. But other wise yea it worked, it calmed me subconsiously but physically and mentally surprised me.)  
Bumblebee said very confused as to if what I said was true or not.

'Easy kid, yea I said that. But you say it like it's a bad thing. Is it a bad thing I said that?' I asked a little worried I said the wrong thing and I was already starting to regret it.

(Wha...NO! No...It's not a bad thing. I'm sorry if it sounded that way. But you took me by surprise and I really did not think that a 'Con would ever say such a nice thing to me. Not out where everyone can hear it anyway.) Bee yelled at first then calmed straight away as he started to look over the distant city of Southern Jasper. He walked next to me and sat down under a tree and watched the city life like he could physically see them right before him.

'Heh, don't be kid. It's okay if you think it's a bad thing. Everyone says something they regret once in there lifes. But hey, don't this the wrong way kid. But your okay. Ya know. For an Autobot scout.' I said smiling warmly at him again, this time he returned the smile and it was a pretty damned cute one as well if I say so myself.

(Thanks Breakdown, your the best.) Bee said turning his head away from the city and back at me.  
I had placed myself under a shady tree and this is what I looked like from Bee's angle.

Flashy blue armor shining in the sun with dark patches here and there, Silver trimes glistening in the sun light,  
Golden optics dancing across the sky and a Bright orange face which was peaceful and happy.

I looked like that because I was leaning again a tree while looking at the sky watching the clouds go by slowly. And Bee seemed to be staring at me, I didn't notice until I felt like he was staring a whole right in my spark.  
So I looked down and then noticed the way he was staring at me.

'What are you staring at?' I asked since I was starting to get slightly destrubed by the way he was looking at me.

(Huh? Oh sorry but I can't help it when you sit against a tree you look gorgeous) Bee said he wasn't going to take back what he said anytime soon, so that means that he meant what he said.

*Blush* ' again?' I asked slightly blushing a faint red.

(I said that when you sit againt a tree you look gorgeous) Bee repeated and I blushed a bright pink.

' ? No-one has ever called me that before' I said still slightly blushing over what Bee said.

(Really? No-one's called you gorgeous? I can't believe that. But I'll say it as many time as you want.  
Gorgeous, gorgeous, gorgeous) Bee chanted the last part and I hid my face to keep me from blushing even further. Well I hid my face so Bee wouldn't catch me blushing.

' it. I am not gorgeous, I'm a brute okay.' I said still not looking his way, for I was blushing too damn much.

(Not true. You may be a brute but your armor is thick and I think that's hot. Also I'm going to say this once so listen up...) Bee trailed off to make sure I was listening.

'I'm all ears' I said slightly trembling from being called 'Hot' by an Autobot scout.

(I...I...I think that blue, silver and orange really suits you and your orange face with your golden optics...I think that is the hotest thing about you. Plus one thing that has really made me think your hot is because of that gorgeous smile of yours. I feel like I could fall helm over pends just looking at your smile...There I said it...) Bee then blushed a light shade of a pinkish red. He turned to look at me which was shocked and he watched as I turned a slight red then turned the over direction. I was embarrassed too.

' it, your just saying that. *Blush* Why are you saying such things to me even though you know I'm a 'Con' I said still a light shade of red as I stood and walked over into the evening sunlight.

(I'm not just saying that! I don't care if your a 'Con or not. I'll yell this to the heavens if I have to...I THINK THAT BREAKDOWN IS DROP DEAD GORGEOUS AND VERY VERY HOT!)  
Bee lived up to what he said, he bellowed the last phrase from the top of his vocalizer.  
Which was just very loud beeps and whirls. I blushed even more so.  
I could not believe that Bee would say such a thing, well yell it to the heavens.

'Be quiet! You'll end up being caught you fool!' I yelled while blushing with a slight shade of angry red.

At that Lazerbeak showed up and I tried to hid my blushing red face from the 'Con.

-Soundwave and Megatron sends for your co-ordinates and confermed safety- Lazerbeak squaked as he landed on my sholder since I was already standing.

'Well I'm just fine as you can see. You didn't hear anything did you?' I asked slightly nervous that Lazerbeak had heard what Bee had yelled earlier.

-Hear what? Besides the two of you yelling at each other I heard nothing- Lazerbeak answered with a confused flap of his wings and a shake of his head.

'Never mind then, tell Megs I'll be back soon after I sought this youngen out' I said slightly pointing to an unaware Bumblebee.

-Very well don't take long- Lazerbeak said and flew of my sholder and before I could even blink he was gone into the horizon.

(What was that about?) Bumblebee asked with a very confused face.

'Lazerbeak said that Megs is lookin for me. So I gotta stay here kid. If he comes here and finds I'm gone he'll be pissed. Call for a groundbridge, they should be able to pick you up from here.'  
I said as I sighed and sat back under the tree again, leaning against it as I looked over at Bumblebee.

(Awww...Not fair...Well okay. One more thing.) Bee said walking over to me and bent down to my eye level.

'What's that then?' I said looking at him with the corner of my optics.

(This!) Bee said grabbing the side of my helm gentally, before I could say or do anything...  
Bumblebee had kissed me...On my lipplates.

I was shocked, no Autobot would of ever had the guts to kiss a Decepticon even if that Decepticon was a lover. But here we were like there was no war even going on. I sighed and leaned into Bee's touch and closed my optics.

(Bye) Bee said as soon as the kiss was over. I sighed and waved to a leaving Bee.

This would be a day...Which Autobot and Decepticon alike will not forget...Not for a long,  
long time to come. 


	2. Blast from the past

Time, Time, Time again.

Part 2: A blast from the past!

Pairings: KO x BD, SW x M

Warning: Fluff.

This story begins back when Cybertron was in it's Golden Age. 1 million years ago and 20 vorns before the great war began. But our story begins at the old strip bar in Kaon...De Lust Et Desire Strip Clu. (The Lust And Desire Strip Club.)

I was a young mech at the age of 17 vorns. I was more of the traveling type, going here and there. But today I found myself at the famous landmark De Lust Et Desire Strip Clu in the middle of Kaon.  
At the time I had no idea that the place I found myself at was a strip club, but going back on that day if I didn't go there I would never of met...Knockout.

*Flash Back*

'Wow! I'm in Kaon! I finally made it to the south end of Cybertron!' I beamed as I looked around and at the big city lights. There were so many happy faces, those of younglings and those of mature adults.  
I was a teenager and a very deturmind one at that, I wanted to see every part of Cybertron that I could!

'Hello there young mech, welcome to De Lust Et Desire Strip Clu. Would you like to come in and see our finest mechs and femmes at work?' A strange mech's voice boomed from my left, so I looked that way to see an old looking mech standing there with a huge smile on his face.  
'Urmm...You talkin' to me?' I asked looking around incase it was not me he was talking to.

'Indeed, why not come in and have ya self a good time. My name is Professor. Gajet, I am the owner of this club. Young ones like you are rare to come along here, so why not come on in. On the house?'  
Professor. Gajet smiled warmly so I nodded and he led me into what I may never forget...

Loud cheers were heard as a young mech made his 5th kill that day, his name was Megatronus.  
He was one of the most famous gladiators here in Kaon, the arena was packed with people and the 5th match ended and Megatronus was given the title Champion Gladiator.

He was on his way home when he bumped into his friend, he was a liberian and his name was Orion Pax.

'Ahh, Orion. Long time no see my friend.' Megatronus smiled as Orion turned around to face him.

'Oh Megatronus, you scared me! Yes it's been so long and why are you walking around covered in fresh Energon?' Orion asked when he noticed the mess which was all over Megatronus' armor.

'I just won my last battle today, I was named Champion Gladiator' Megatronus answered proud of what he had accomplished.

'Wow! Well done Megatronus I'm so proud of you!' Orion beamed as he hugged his friend while complementing him on a job well done.

'Hahaha, thank you Orion. Do you know any good wash houses around here? Because the ones I know are a load of slag.' Megatronus asked as he and Orion started of for the wash house.

'Megatronus do mind your language, we are in public. But yea, there's one at the south-east of Kaon. It's called Kaon's wash house, it's brilliant. You can even book for a private wash and you'll get one, it's truely delightful.' Orion said full of delight as they reached the transportation tube and smiled up at Megatronus when he saw him smile at him first.

At the Kaon wash house, it was rather quiet which was good. There were only about 15 maybe 20 mechs and femmes there, so Megatronus walked up to the cashier along side Orion.

'Hey dol, me and my friend here would like a private wash if you please.' Megatronus said as he looked at the femme in the window.

'Sure thing, what are your names?' The femme asked as she started to type something into her mini laptop.

'This is Orion Pax and I am Megatronus.' Megatronus answered to see the femme suddenly tense up.

' the famous gladiator Megatronus? My I've heard so much about you, please do come in.  
My treat, now I'll lead you to your private wash rack.' The femme stuttered at first then came out to lead them to their private wash rack...

'My Primus, this place is huge!' I said as I looked around the inside of the club. It was so hard to describe by words but here's what I thought anyway...

Big flashy lights of all different colours going in all different directions, Dancers on the stage with fabulous outfits and The audiance which was all over the place cheering and dancing to the music.

I had to admit that this club looked like a very good one, except I couldn't fully see what was going on.

One, because I was two feet away from the stage.

Two, because there was too many people blocking my way so I couldn't get a better view.

And Three, because I was just too damn short to see past the larger people anyway.

But Professor. Gajet had the whole thing under control which I didn't know until he made himself known.

'Ladies and Gentalmechs, presenting our first young incounterpart to ever come here in 2 vorns!'  
The professor's voice boomed across the room and a bright light shined itself on me.  
People in the audiance cheered and clapped as they made room for me to sit down. I got a front row seat, I finally got a better view then I understood why I was the only young incounterpart they had here.

I had realised from what was going on when I saw what was on stage, that this club was a strip club.  
(Welcome to the world of realisation me.)

'And now for the moment you've all been waiting for, the main entertainer of this show...Here he is folks the one and only...Knockout!' At that everyone cheered and clapped, I wasn't sure what was going on so I clapped along side with them anyway.

I turned my helm to see how many people there were in this club, I counted 32 at the most.  
When I turned around I saw why this mech was called Knockout...

Flashy red finish along side light shades of purpley-blue flames, firey red optics shining in the light,  
smile so beautiful it even made my spark melt.

He was indeed a real Knockout. I sat upright, since I had slouched down earlier on. Knockout was layed on the floor next to a silvery grey pole, he slowly looked up and I noticed he was looking straight at me...

'Here you go, room 227. Enjoy yourselfs.' The femme left and the pair of mechs entered the darkish room to see another dark form already in the light purple of the wash rack.

The form didn't move, but the figure's helm looked over to the two mechs at the door.  
The only form of light at the moment was the light purple of the energon he was currently sat in.

Megatronus went for the light, when he switched on the light the form of an unfermiller figure sitting in the energon pool was seen.

Dark purple plating with light patches of grey here and there, calm black visor with the hints of a flashy light purple, bulky frame relaxed into the energon.

This was indeed a mech, but not a mech which Megatronus knew of.

'Hello there, my friend it has been such a long time. How are you doing?' Megatronus looked over to Orion, which was the one that asked the question to the mech which seemed to reconise him.

{Orion: Good friend. Status: Fine. Quary: Who is your friend?} The mech replyed, he was known as Soundwave but Megatronus didn't know that. Yet.

'Oh this? This is Megatronus, he is a good friend of mine as well. He's just been named Champion Gladiator, do you mind if we join you?' Orion answered as he looked over at Soundwave and smiled.

'Orion, who is this friend of yours?' Megatronus interupted since he was confused as the pitt, since the two mechs seem to really get along.

'Oh would you like to introduce yourself to Megatronus my friend?' Orion asked and smiled up at Megatronus this time.

{Answer for first question: I don't mind if you join me. Answer for second question: Yes I will introduce myself. Degination: Soundwave. Status: Pleasure to meet you.} Soundwave said as he moved over for Orion to sit down in the energon pool.

'Soundwave? So your the famous gladiator I've heard many of my friends talk about. Yes indeed it is a pleasure to meet you.' Megatronus smiled as he walked over to Orion and Soundwave and sat down in the energon pool as well.

{Status: Like wise. Friend status: Famous gladiator from Kaon named Megatronus. Quary: Where are you going to fight next?} Soundwave nodded slightly then asked as he seemed to now be interested in getting to know Megatronus better.

'Hmmm, if I remember correctly then my next battle will be in the eastern Kaon arena.'  
Megatronus said while scratching his helm, at that moment everything seemed to freeze...  
Life around them seemed to come to a stop like the world itself stopped spinning...

Soundwave slowly looked up in surprise then everything seemed to go by as if nothing even happened, was this a councidence or misfortune?

Soundwave also had a battle in that same arena, but not sure if it was the same day.  
So to make things even more awkward Soundwave then asked this...

{Quary: What day is your battle?} Then again everything seemed to freeze and the tension was starting to rise as everything became extremely awkward.

'The 25th of Cyberweek' Megatronus answered the whole world at that moment seemed completely empty, except for Soundwave which was a big bright light. And Orion was completely forgotten. (Poor Orion)

'Well hello good looking, you must be new around here. What's your name dal?' Knockout asked still lying down, but now on his stomach.

'Err... 's Breakdown...' I stuttered, for some Primus for saken reason I was nervous and didn't have an idea in the world why.

'Aww, no need to be so nervous darling. If you like, since your new, I'll give you a personal lap dance.'  
Knockout smiled and I turned a light shade of red. I had no fragging idea what a lap dance was and here Knockout was asking if I wanted one.

'Err... .' I nodded slowly as I answered. Knockout grinned and the music began to play in the background.

Ohhh, Ohhh, Ohhh...

1...2...3...Lets Go!

Lets dance, dance, dance until we see that light.

Lets dance, dance, dance until the morning light.

Lets go wild, Lets go wild.

Lets go wild in our dancing dreams...

One foot in front of another.

One hand clapping against the other.

Lets dance, dance, dance.

Lets dance, dance, dance.

Lets dance, dance, dance.

Tonight.

The music faded slowly as Knockout worked around the pole. When the music finally stopped everyone clapped and cheered. So I joined them in clapping even though I was still a little confused on what I had just witnessed.

'Now then darling, it's time for your personal lap dance. Music if you will!' Knockout adressed me first then yelled over at the people at the left hand side of the stage.

I saw that everybot was begining to file out, I guess when it comes down to a 'Personal Lap dance'  
then I guess it really is personal.  
When everybot was gone a gental rhythem started to play and Knockout made his way off of the large stage and placed himself on my lap.  
I guess a lap dance, was a dance on ones lap. (Well done me)

Ohhhh, ohhhh, ohhhh, ohhhhh...

I love you, is all I can say. For no other way to put it.

I love you, now let me say this in a whole different way...

(Music changes)

I love you, yes I love you!

Yes I love you. (Degital hold on 'You')

I'm dancing like crazy tonight, I'm dancing like crazy tonight.

Lets dance like there's no tomorrow.

Lets dance like there's no tomorrow.

Lets dance like there's no tomorrow, because that light is fading fast!

I love you, yes I do.

I love you, it's true.

(Music changes again)

Ohhh, ohhh, ohhhh...

I love you...

Yes...I...Do...

The music gentally fades to a stop and Knockout was only a couple of centemeters away from my face, when Knockout started the dance I almost fell of my chair in surprise. But I stayed there and watched for 10 full breems, finally Knockout closed the gap between us and I froze.  
I was beyond shocked, no-one has ever tried to kiss me before yet here we were like there was no tomorrow.

I slowly closed my optics, when I did Knockout tried to deepen the kiss and I let him. For Primus sake I allowed somebot to french kiss me and I hardly know this mech. And here we were kissing like we were lovers.  
Knockout then gentally moved his glossa inside of my mouth, he then gentally began to massage my glossa with his so I joined in. No point leaving out any good fun now was there?

Orion was about to say something but kept quiet when he saw how close Megatronus was to Soundwave, so he quietly left the two of them alone.

Megatronus didn't notice Orion leave, but Soundwave did he was about to ask Orion where he was going when suddenly faster then the speed of light he felt something soft and warm against his cold black visor.

Then reality came crashing down on the both of them, Megatronus was and still is kissing Soundwave. Well if you called it a kiss, anyway Soundwave was shocked and so was Megatronus. He pulled away from Soundwave and then said this...

'I. Soundwave, I don't know what came over me.' Megatronus said slowly then suddenly Soundwave did something which he hasn't in a very, very long time. Soundwave let his visor slide into a thin slot at the top of his face, but just below his sharp pointed crests.  
His face was now revealed...

Creamy white face with a few stratches here and there, Dark purple optics met with Megatronus',  
thin black lines ran from the bottom of his optics to the bottom of his chin. And finally,  
soft pinkish-red lips curved into a smile.

Such a sight, but before Megatronus could even begin to take in Soundwave's face. Soundwave was there one second then in the next second that passed Megatonus had found Soundwave,  
which had placed himself 2 cm away from his face. Megatronus couldn't believe how fast Soundwave could move, then again it wasn't all that surprising.

Speaking of surprises, Soundwave closed the gap between the two of them. Megatronus' breath hitched before the gap was closed, his baby blue optics widend with surprise.  
Now Soundwave was the one kissing him, not the other way round like it was before.

Knockout slowly parted from the kiss and I onlined my golden optics which met with his red ones.  
Knockout smiled warmly as the final song for that night began to play...

When I look up the stars, there's a burning deep inside me.  
And I feel a power growing in my soul.  
There is I can sense deep within a dream to guide me.  
And I know that I am reaching for my goal.

I can do anything at all;  
I can climb the highest mountain,  
I can feel the ocean calling wild and free.  
I can be anything I want;  
With this hope to drive me onward,  
If I can just believe in me.

When the skies dark and grey we still know the sun is shining,  
though it's out of sight, it's light is glowing still.  
And as long as I believe, there is nothing I can't wish for,  
not a dream that I'm unable to fulfill.

I can do anything at all;  
I can climb the highest mountain,  
I can feel the ocean calling wild and free.  
I can be anything I want;  
With this hope to drive me onward,  
If I can just believe in me.

And whatever it takes I'll find it somehow,  
whatever it needs I'll show I'm strong,  
whatever takes I'll make it happen,  
finding out where I belong.

While the world is spinning round, I can sometimes lose direction.  
And I know how hard it is to find my way.  
But with friends around to care, there is nothing I can't handle.  
And I'll face the future treasuring each day.

I can do anything at all;  
I can climb the highest mountain,  
I can feel the ocean calling wild and free.  
I can be anything I want;  
With this hope to drive me onward,  
If I can just believe in me.

The song slowly fades to a stop, as it does Knockout kisses me again.  
This time the kiss was soft but passionate, when Knockout pulled away he saw the cutest expression he has ever seen.

I smiled and so did he...

I was right that day, I was led into a place...

Which I shall never...

Ever forget...

*End of flash back* 


End file.
